


let’s make this end of days last a lifetime

by SkylandMountain1013



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season 5 Finale Spoilers, Tahiti, im in love with this whole idea, it’s really not, soft ending for our soft babies, their story isn’t over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylandMountain1013/pseuds/SkylandMountain1013
Summary: In the end, leaving is the simplest decision he can make.





	let’s make this end of days last a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> What? Another beach fic?!?
> 
> Seriously though, even with the dire situations, there was a lot of hope in that ending. That hope is what I’m hanging onto. 
> 
> Phil Coulson’s story isn’t over.

In the end, leaving is the simplest decision he can make. 

Simmons had said days to weeks, but also admitted that it was an estimate at best- no one knows the full ramifications of breaking the loop. 

He feels better. And maybe it’s only the lifted weight of a saved world and a reunited team, but he’ll take it. 

The Zephyr fades out of his line of sight and he takes a moment to just feel. The ocean breeze on his face, sun on his back, the comforting weight of Melinda against his side. She’s running one hand up and down his arm while the other still rests comfortably in his. 

He tilts his head so he can rest it against hers. “I’m glad you came with,” he says softly. 

She hums in approval and it’s amazing how  _ warm _ he feels. 

Not breaking contact, Melinda shifts so she’s standing in front of him. She slides her sunglasses onto her head and tucks his into his shirt. A smile grows as she drags her fingers slowly up his chest. “Save the world, get the girl,” she drawls. “You really wrote yourself a hero’s ending, huh?”

He lets out a small laugh. “Everyone else did the world saving. I managed to stand up.”

Somehow, she’s moved even closer, hand cupping his jaw. 

“They couldn’t have done it without you.”

He leans further into her touch and lets his eyes slip shut. A lump reforms in his throat- just because it was a simple decision, doesn’t mean it was an easy one. 

She’s always been good at reading him, and now is no different. “Hey,” she whispers, “Look at me.”

He obliges, and after weeks of fear and anger and uncertainty, he’s grateful to see nothing but love reflected in her eyes. 

“They’re going to be okay, Phil. You did good.” 

He closes the distance between them and presses his lips against hers. She opens her mouth slightly, and he tentatively slips his tongue past her teeth. Her nails scratch against the base of his skull and he twines a hand through her hair in response. 

They part and Phil grabs her hand, bringing it up to his mouth. He drops a kiss on each knuckle. “I really love you, you know that?”

Melinda beams and the tightening he feels in his chest is wonderful. He marvels at the slight flush across her collarbone and the way her eyes flick over his body. 

“I know,” she murmurs as she leans back in. This time there is no hesitation- her tongue demands entrance and he grants it as his hands slide down to cover her ass. She moans into his mouth and he feels all his blood shift southwards. 

It’s not the first time he’s been lightheaded today, but it’s certainly the best time. 

He guides them a few steps away from the shoreline, moving until the backs of her knees brush up against a beach chair. Shedding her jacket, she lowers herself down. Soon, he is draped over her, hands roaming over her chest. He haphazardly thrusts against her thigh as she cranes upwards to suck at the pulse point on his neck. 

“Parasailing was the best you could come up with?” He scoots up so their noses are touching. 

Her eyes crinkle as she shrugs against him. “We were still in view of the Zephyr.”

“And now?” He asks, taking a nibble of her earlobe. 

She smirks and pushes him back far enough to make a decent amount of space between them. With a grunt and a twist, she flips them so it is his back against the warm fabric. 

He can only imagine the desire in her eyes matches his. 

Her hands slip down to caress the smooth skin just below the waistband of his pants. 

“I think it’s time to start on that bucket list. I have enough to keep you busy for years.”

He wonders if maybe- just maybe, he does too. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for a wild ride this season, fandom friends! Let’s keep it strong during the hiatus. 
> 
> I may have thoughts on continuing this- thanks for the support. :)


End file.
